


I didn't say you could let go

by stuckyfucky



Series: Uh oh! Here I go writing Bucky/Brock again! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: I am ashamed of this but I'm posting it anyway.I am (not?) sorry. 🙃That being said: if you don't like it then please don't read it.I actually wanted to orphan this but I don't know how oofSo I'm turning off comments instead.I still suck at writing, but here goes nothing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Uh oh! Here I go writing Bucky/Brock again! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066343
Kudos: 71





	I didn't say you could let go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship Bucky/Rumlow aka WinterBones, you can probably guess by the username I ship Stucky. But I had this scenario in my head and I wanted to get it out, and I just can't imagine Steve doing this to Bucky so Rumlow it is.
> 
> Also, the whole idea of Rumlow having a thing for diapers and taking advantage of Bucky to indulge himself is totally inspired by 'Warmth in Winter' by omet, which is possibly one of my favorite fics on this site. It's very well written, I wish I had those skills.
> 
> The idea of the Winter Soldier being put in diapers for long missions is in several fics.

The Asset stood naked in its cell. It has just been washed and is now waiting for its handler to come and dress it for the mission. The asset is cold, but it does not complain, or attempt to cover itself. It stands completely still, and waits. It is determined to behave.

It can hear footsteps now, coming down the hallway, approaching its cell. It stands up straighter and turns its eyes to the door. The lock opens with a loud click and the door opens to Commander Rumlow, who is carrying the Asset's uniform and gear, folded in a neat stack in his arms.

The Asset watches the Commander close the cell door behind him. It keeps its eyes on him as he approaches with its gear.

"Don't stare at me like that." The Commander growls. The Asset obediently averts its eyes to the wall behind the Commander.

The Commander sets the stack down on the thin mattress which rests on a raised concrete slab (they call this the Asset's "bed", but it does not recall sleeping in a bed. It only sleeps in cryo.) The Commander shoves the Asset in the chest forcefully, causing it to fall back onto its "bed". 

"Lay down." The Commander has given an order. The Asset obeys.

The Asset watches as the Commander reaches for the stack of clothing and gear, pulling out a white garment from underneath its tactical vest.

The handlers always outfit the Asset with this garment when it goes on missions. The "diaper" as the Commander calls them, ensures that the Asset shall not become distracted with its bodily functions. The Asset is grateful for the diapers, it means it is not punished as often as it used to be for voiding involuntarily when it is not given breaks. It is still punished for this behavior outside of the field, however, but during missions it is exempt from punishment as long as it is wearing one. 

The Asset lifts its hips when the Commander tells it to, and lowers itself back down to feel the soft padding underneath itself. The Commander pulls up the front between the Asset's legs and fastens the tapes snug around its waist. 

"Get up." The Commander says. The Asset obeys. 

The Commander finishes dressing the Asset then, and leads it out of its cell and down the hall. They leave the base and enter the large transport vehicle. The Commander gets into the back of the van with the Asset. Another agent must be driving.

The Commander is sitting on the bench across from the Asset. The Commander catches the Asset's eyes and smiles at it. The Asset does not smile back. It does not know what the gesture means. It can vaguely recall another man looking at it with the same expression, a small man, with soft blonde hair and blue eyes. It does not know why this image appears in its mind.

The Commander tells the Asset about the mission. The Asset was already told about the mission, but it listens intently anyway. The target is a Caucasian male, early 40s, SHIELD agent. The Asset is to wait for the target in an abandoned warehouse. The target has been told to meet a man in the warehouse for important intel. Instead, the Asset will be waiting in the rafters to make its shot.

Once the Commander is finished confirming the mission details with the Asset, he is smiling again. 

"I have another, smaller mission for you. A side mission, I guess. Its not official, and when Pierce asks for the report later I want you to leave it out. But you will do this for me, because I'm telling you to."

The Asset nods. It cannot disobey orders from the Commander, nor can it turn down a mission. It has never had a "side mission" or "unofficial mission", but it decides it should not turn them down either.

The Commander pulls a bottle of water from his bag.

"Drink it all." He says, handing the bottle to the Asset.

The Asset obeys. It uncaps the bottle and empties it in just a few long swallows. 

"Good boy. But that's not the mission. Your side mission from me, is to keep dry. I know you were put in the diaper for the main mission, but I'm telling you, as our private mission, you can't use it. If you gotta piss, you will hold it until I tell you you can go. Until then, you stay dry and you hold it in. That's an order, soldier."

The Asset nods. It does not show any outward signs of distress, keeping its face blank, as always. But there is a sense of dread deep in its gut. It does not know if it can obey this order. It fears the punishment if it fails.

The Commander pulls another water bottle from the bag and orders the Asset to drink. The Asset is compelled to obey, of course, but it is not easy, now that it knows what is expected of it.

The transport lasts about an hour and a half, during which time the Commander makes the Asset drain four bottles of water in total. When they reach the warehouse, the Asset is uncomfortable, but not urgently so. It is still determined to behave. It must obey its Commander. 

The Commander hands the Asset its weapon and the Asset climbs its way up to the rafters to wait. It settles itself on a beam in the corner of the ceiling, opposite the door. The Commander watches the Asset from below.

"Be good. Remember what I said, right? I'll be back for you in an hour. And I _will_ be able to tell if you disobeyed me. Don't even think about it." The Commander leaves then, leaving the Asset to sit and wait for the target alone. The Asset does not mind it.

The Asset watches the door carefully, gun raised. The target should be here shortly. The Asset is uncomfortable, a heavy weight settled in its abdomen, but it has orders it must follow. It cannot misbehave. It shifts a little on the beam. It is lying on its front, the beam is about as wide as its body, so if it shifts too much to either side, it will fall. It tries to stay still.

The target enters about 20 minutes after the Commander has left. The Asset makes its shot, quick and clean, as always. The target crumples to the ground, blood pooling around him, originating from the bullet wound in the center of his forehead. The target is eliminated, the main mission is complete. Now the Asset must wait for the Commander, and focus on the side mission.

If the Asset did not have this side mission, it would have used the diaper by now. The need to release is becoming more urgent, but not yet unbearable. The Asset sits up, letting its legs dangle on either side of the beam it sits upon. It will behave and obey its Commander's orders. There is no immediate danger of failing the side mission, the urge is only moderate at the moment. 

The Asset sits and waits silently for the Commander to return. It does not mind waiting. It is quiet in the warehouse, the target's corpse being the only other thing around. If the Asset were allowed to feel, it might describe itself as "content". It sits and waits patiently for approximately 30 minutes.

After that time, it is hard now to stay still. It is hard to wait patiently. The Asset is very uncomfortable. The need to void is becoming urgent, the water from the transport filtering through its kidneys faster than it would like. It must obey its Commander's orders. 

A wave of urgency ripples through the Asset's abdomen causing it to instinctively squeeze its legs together, but the beam between them keeps them apart. The Asset leans forward a bit, and rocks itself forward, its crotch grinding into the beam. It feels good.

The Commander returns 15 minutes later. The Asset makes its way to the ground, scaling down the wall to stand in front of the Commander. The Commander smiles at the Asset like he did in the van.

"Have you been good?" He reaches forward and grabs the Asset between its legs, feeling the padding there.

"Wow, all dry. I thought for sure you were gonna be bad and I was gonna have to punish you. How are you feeling?" He asks. The question is made to sound kind, caring, and the Commander is still smiling, but there is something dark in his eyes.

He trails his hand upwards from the crotch of the Assets pants, to its lower abdomen. He presses his hand down on the Asset's bladder and the Asset is unable to hold back the pained grunt.

"Aw, do you need to go?"

The Asset nods. It is the truth. It needs to go badly.

The Commander's smile widens. "Hold it. You can let go when I say. Not yet. Come on." He leads the way out of the warehouse to the transport van. 

Inside the van, the Asset is seated on one bench, while the Commander is seated on the other, across from the Asset, just like they were on the way there.

Also just like on the way there, the Commander reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle of water. He orders the Asset to drink it and it does. He pulls out another bottle and again the Asset obeys the order to drink it. The Asset is unable to drink the water as quickly as he could on the way there. Its bladder is full, heavy and throbbing insistently in its abdomen. It presses its thighs together hard as it swallows the last few sips of the bottle. 

The Commander takes the empty bottle from the Asset and puts it back in his bag, along with the other ones. The Commander has made the Asset drink 6 bottles now. The Asset is not used to this level of hydration all at once. It is relieved when the Commander does not pull out another bottle of water. It is not the kind of relief it needs, though. 

The Asset keeps its thighs pressed together, muscles tense. Its right hand twitches, it wants to use it to hold itself, but the Commander is watching. It thinks this would be bad behavior. 

"Stand up." The Commander has given an order. The Asset almost wants to disobey, but it cannot. It stands, keeping its legs pressed as close as possible. It bites its lip to stifle the groan. It is almost painful, standing like that, it feels as if gravity makes the pressure even worse.

The Commander stands too. He reaches to cup the Asset's face in his hands. He is smiling again.

"Are you still being good for me, baby?" 

The Asset nods. It is trying very hard to be good and obey its orders. It is a little confused at the Commander's words, because it is not a "baby", it is a weapon. But it says nothing. 

The Commander reaches for the Asset's right hand, the flesh one. He grabs its hand and guides it down to rest between its legs.

"You can touch yourself, if you need to. You can do whatever you need to keep from being bad and disobeying me. I want to watch."

The Asset presses its hand hard where the Commander has placed it. It provides a bit of pressure that feels good, makes it feel more secure in its ability to obey the Commander's orders. The Asset is grateful for the Commander's kindness in allowing it.

"Thank you sir." 

The Commander smiles at it once again. He leans forward and kisses the Asset on its cheek. This confuses the Asset, but it still keeps its face blank. 

The Commander sits back down, guiding the Asset down with him. The Asset now sits sideways on the Commander's lap, with its legs on one side of the Commander's. 

The Asset feels a pulse of need in its bladder and crosses its legs around the hand pressed in its crotch. The Commander wraps his arms around the Asset, kisses its neck, before leaning back to speak.

"Do you need to go bad honey?"

The Asset nods.

"Really bad?" The Commander sounds out of breath. The Asset does not know why, since he is not performing any strenuous physical activity. He is just sitting there, holding the Asset on his lap.

The Asset nods.

"Tell me how bad. Use your words, soldier. Tell me how bad you need it." The Commander's hips are making small but noticeable movements upwards towards the Asset's bottom where it sits in his lap.

"Mission possibly compromised. The bladder is full and the need to void is a distraction. Malfunction by way of involuntary emptying is a possibility."

The Commander's hand joins the Asset's between its legs. He presses down on the Asset's hand, in turn making the Asset's hand press down harder on its crotch. 

"I'll help you, it's okay. You can't go yet, you still have to hold it till I say when. You're doing so good for me, baby. Good boy." The Commander breathes the words right into the Asset's ear. The Asset is delighted for the praise. It wants to be praised, it wants to be good. It needs to be good. It will obey the Commander's orders and complete the mission. 

A hard twinge of urgency has the Asset squeezing its thighs tighter around both the Commander's hand and its own. The urge does not immediately dissipate, and the Asset can feel the liquid making its way through its member to the tip, but the Asset presses its hand down harder and humps forward into it just a little, and is able to hold back the leak. The Commander shudders beneath the Asset.

A few minutes pass, the Commander trailing light kisses across the Asset's jaw and neck, while the Asset holds itself and squirms, trying to behave.

The van jumps, suddenly and roughly, it must have gone over a decent sized pothole. The Asset falls from its perch on the Commander's lap, landing harshly on its hands and knees with a choked "oomph" sound. It immediately tenses all its muscles, sitting up on its knees and squeezing itself hard with both hands. It couldn't stop the dribble that leaked out of it when it hit the floor of the van. _Oh no. No no no._

The Asset has disobeyed. It was ordered by its Commander to hold in its urine and keep its diaper dry and it has failed. It can feel its failure, a small, warm and slightly damp spot in the padding where its tip is pressed. The Asset can feel the blood drain from its face.

_Maybe Commander Rumlow will not notice,_ it thinks. _It was only a very small failure. Maybe it can be concealed. Maybe the Commander will think it is merely sweat._

The Asset looks up to see the Commander staring at it, his pupils are wide and his cheeks are pink. He still appears to be out of breath. The Asset wonders briefly if perhaps the Commander might be falling ill. The Asset's full bladder cramps painfully, begging to be emptied, pulling the Asset from its thoughts. It takes all of its focus and concentration to not leak again. Maybe it can still behave, redeem itself of its partial failure. 

"Mission report," says the Commander. His tone is light, but somehow menacing.

"The target entered the warehouse at 3:29 PM. One shot was fir-"

"No. The side mission. The one I gave you. Are you still being good? That bump was rough. But I didn't say you could let go. You're dry still, aren't you?"

The Asset tries to think of the right answer. It wants to keep its minute failure to itself, and hope the Commander will not notice. But it also knows it should not lie. Maybe if it is honest the punishment will not be as harsh. But It knows from experience this is not true. Its bladder contracts painfully and the Asset clamps its metal fingers down on the head of its penis through the padding. It feels tears start to burn at its eyes but it knows crying is bad behavior. 

"Partial failure. Small leak upon impact with the floor. The bladder is at capacity and the need to release is painful. Requesting permission to void, sir."

"No." The Commander spits out the words angrily. "I told you to hold it until I say, and I meant hold it _all_. I didn't say you could release any, not even a drop. You disobeyed me. You're a bad boy. I was going to let you go soon but now I think you should hold it longer."

The Commander reaches his hand forward and flicks the Asset on its nose. The punishment is not painful, but the Asset's stomach drops nonetheless. It has been bad. It has disobeyed its Commander's orders and now it must wait even longer. The tears are getting harder to keep contained. Its bladder is heavy and insistent between its hips, burning with the need to empty, contracting and cramping steadily trying to force its contents out past the Assets painfully tight grip. It hurts.

The Asset's eyes spill over and a tear streams down its left cheek. The Asset silently begs the Commander will not notice. 

Of course the Commander notices.

"Are you fucking crying? Really? Its not enough that you maliciously disregard my orders, now you want to try to manipulate me by showing emotions that we both know you're not allowed to have. You're being _very_ bad right now. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry sir." 

"No You're not. Not yet anyway. I'm saving your punishment for after you complete this mission. But for now, go sit in the corner. I don't want to have to look at your face."

The Asset complies, crawling silently to the corner of the van. Actually, not really crawling. It uses one hand to scoot its way to the corner, the other hand still pressed hard at its crotch, and slides its knees along the floor since it cannot part its thighs without misbehaving again.

In the corner, the Asset sits on its knees, its thighs pressed together hard, ankles crossed beneath its butt. Both hands squeeze and press hard at its crotch, and the Asset cannot help but make tiny rocking movements, trying to shove into its hands to keep control. It can hear the Commander breathing heavily behind it.

Another painful wave of need washes over the Asset and it leaks again with a gasp. This time it is not just a small dribble. The thin stream lasts less than 2 seconds, but the Asset can feel the warmth on the padding against its tip.

The Commander must have heard the Asset's sharp intake of breath, because he says,

"You better be behaving over there."

The Asset does not answer. It is being so bad and it knows it is being bad and it knows it will be punished. And to make things worse, it is still crying.

The Asset whimpers as another leak forces its way out past its too tight grip to soak into the padding.

"Talk to me, sweetheart. Tell me how badly you need to go. Beg for it. Maybe if you ask nicely enough, I'll let you." The Commander sounds breathless. "Turn around. Come here. I want to see you now. Look me in the eyes while you beg me to let you piss yourself."

The Asset has to keep every muscle in its body tensed as it turns and makes its way across the van to sit on its knees in front of the Commander. 

"Please sir, please, I need to go so bad, please, it hurts, involuntary voiding is imminent, mission highly compromised. Please give me permission, please sir, I need it, please." The Asset sobs, choking out the end of the sentence. It has been ordered to beg but it thinks even if it were not an order it would be doing it anyway.

"Listen to me. Listen. I know you're trying to be good. I'm going to make it easier for you. I'll let you release just a little bit, let off some of the pressure, yeah? Then you should be able to complete the mission after that. When I say go, you can let go, until I say stop. Got it?"

The Asset nods eagerly. "Yes sir, yes, please, just a little bit, please, please, I need it."

"Go."

The Asset unclenches its muscles and immediately its urine jets out, soaking into the padding between its thighs. It has not removed its hands from its crotch yet and its genitals are bathed in the warmth where it is pressing the diaper against them. It can hear the Commander count,

"1..2..3.. stop."

The Asset clenches again, hard, and presses its hands down forcefully, but it still takes approximately 2 seconds to stop the stream after the Commander has given the order. The Asset whines pitifully. 

Its bladder is still unbearably full. Somehow, it seems like the need has gotten even worse, as if the miniscule release did nothing. It feels harder to hold on now, not easier as the Commander had said. 

"Come here." The Commander pats his lap. It takes an excessive amount of focus for the Asset to stand, hands still gripping painfully at its desperate cock. It begins to sit on the Commander's lap sideways, as it had before, but the Commander grabs its hips and spins the Asset to face him. He reaches down to pry the Asset's thighs apart, and pulls it down so the Asset is now straddling the Commander's lap, its legs on either side of his waist.

The Asset leaks again then, a long spurt that it takes about 4 seconds to stop, and it is painful to cut it off. The Asset whimpers, shoving forward on the Commander's lap, both hands still between its legs, it grinds itself into the Commander's lower belly, trying unsuccessfully to close its legs where the Commander's body is holding them open.

The Commander scoots forward on the bench, gripping the Asset by the ass and pulling it against him. The Asset is grateful for the Commander's help in adding to the force it needs to grind into him to keep its piss inside. 

The Asset crosses its ankles behind the Commander's back, and presses its thighs tight around his waist. The Asset grinds steadily into the Commander's body, and below the Asset the Commander is grinding his own hips up into the Asset's ass. The Commander is still breathing hard. He looks flushed and sweaty.

"Fuck." The Commander says. The word is high and strangled sounding. "You're doing great, soldier. You have to go, huh? You have to go so bad. But you're gonna hold it for me, aren't you. You have to obey my orders. You're gonna hold it until I say you can go. You're not gonna let go until I give the order. Say it. Say you won't piss until I say you can."

"I won't piss until you say I can, sir." The Asset whimpers out. But it does not know if this is the truth. If the Commander does not grant permission to release very, _very_ soon, the Asset will fail the mission. Its bladder is already contracting steadily, forcing out tiny leaks every few minutes no matter how hard it tries to hold them back.

The Commander keeps up his hip movements, jerking upwards as the Asset's own hips jerk forwards. 

The Asset bites its lower lip hard and clenches further as it leaks again, but this time the leak does not stop. The Asset can keep the stream down to a low trickle, but cannot cut it off completely. It's failing the mission. It begins to panic. 

"Please sir, please, Commander, permission, please, mission compromised, please, please, please,-"

"No. Permission denied." The Commander's voice is strangled as he speeds up his own movements. 

The trickling is getting stronger. _oh no._

"Commander, sir, mission failed, I'm sorry, please, mission failed-"

"You better not! I didn't say you could let go! Hold it! I don't care what you have to do but you better hold it. Don't you dare release until I say." The Commander's voice is angry but he does not look angry. His face is still flushed, pupils dilated, panting as his movements become more erratic beneath the Asset. 

But there is no preventing the inevitable, and despite the Asset's great effort, it cannot stop the trickle from turning into a strong stream as the Commander moans and throws his head back, bucking up wildly into the Asset's bottom as its bladder empties itself forcefully into the diaper. 

Its genitals and butt are flooded with heat where its hands are still pressing the padding up against its body as it swells up, growing heavy and hot as the piss floods out of its body. The Asset cannot help the moan of pure, blissful relief, and its eyelids flutter shut as it shivers in ecstasy. 

The Asset cannot remember ever feeling pleasure before, but it thinks it is quite nice.

Once its bladder is finally empty, and the diaper is heavy and swollen beneath it, the Asset comes back to itself and opens its eyes. 

The Commander is staring at the Asset intently, his face is still pink but not flushed as darkly as it was before. His breathing has also steadied. 

"You failed the mission."

The words send a stab of horror into the Asset's heart. Its eyes widen in fear and it can feel the tears trying to come back. It shudders and the Commander smiles.

"That was very bad, disobeying my orders like that. You're disgusting. Bad boy. Get off of me. Get ready for your punishment." 

The Asset stands, removing itself from the Commander's lap as instructed. The padding sags down heavily between its thighs, and the Asset has to stand somewhat awkwardly, legs slightly parted to avoid squishing the soggy diaper. It does not like it.

There is a small wet spot on the crotch of the Commander's pants, even though the Asset's pants are completely dry. Its diaper has not leaked. The spot must be from something else. 

The Commander stands and leans forward to tug down the Asset's pants. He holds the soaked diaper with one hand, so it will not fall to the floor, and uses the other to undo the tapes. He tosses the diaper aside, it hits the wall of the van with a muffled thud and a slight squishing sound and hits the floor. The Commander sits back down on the bench and spreads his legs.

"Come here." He grabs the Asset's metal wrist and yanks it forward. He guides the Asset to lay on its front across his lap. The Asset wonders what kind of punishment this is. It cannot recall the Commander punishing it in this way before.

It doesn't have to wonder long, before the Commander's open hand comes down harshly on the Asset's bare asscheeks.

"You've been a bad boy, Asset. You disobeyed my orders and failed your side mission. You're getting a spanking, and it will be done with. You will not speak of this to anyone else, including Secretary Pierce. When he asks you for the mission report from the main mission, you will not mention the side mission or this punishment at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

The Commander's hand comes down on the Asset's butt, hard and unforgiving, 25 times, not counting the first smack before the discussion. The spanking stings, but it is not the worst punishment the Asset has received, not even close. 

After it is over, the Commander rubs the Asset's bottom, admiring the raised pink handprints he has left there. 

"Get up." 

The Asset obeys. The Commander pulls its pants up, it is not wearing a diaper or even underwear now, but it says nothing. It stands still and lets the Commander fasten the waistband of the tactical pants.

The Commander then pulls the Asset down onto his lap again. The Asset's butt hurts as it sits, but it doesn't mention it. It knows it deserved the punishment. 

The Commander kisses the Asset's cheek. 

"Next time I expect you to listen, sweetheart. You don't want another spanking do you?"

"No sir." 

The Commander is smiling again. This time, the Asset copies the facial expression. There will be a next time. It will get the chance again to be good and obey its Commander. Next time it will not fail. The Asset wants to be good.


End file.
